Brother and Sister
by EfrainMan
Summary: Just in case you were not 100 percent sure if they were or not...One shot.


Brother and Sister

By EfrainMan

Disclaimer: "Avatar The Last Airbender" and its characters are owned by Nickelodeon, a business unit of MTV Networks, a division of Viacom International, Inc. Characters are being used without permission, but are not being used for personal gain.

So please don't sue :-D

--

"I'm gonna wash my hands, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Katara," Aang said. He reached over and scratched Momo behind his head while he and Toph waited for Sokka to bring breakfast. Outside, their new Joo Dee watched them as their escort and watchdog. They were given permission to look for Appa in the third district of Ba Sing Se for a short time, but with their "host" around it was all perfunctory. The half-dozen Dai Li that Toph constantly felt near them with her earthbending sight only reaffirmed that fact. For the moment, however, they were content to try out some local cuisine before getting started. Earlier, as they tried to decide where to eat, they noticed a crier in front of a store who announced, "A new way to eat! This food is fast!"

And so, they found themselves this morning around a stone table with stone benches. Which they were all glad had cushions.

"He'd better get here soon, I'm starving," Toph said.

"Well, this is supposed to be, uh, what did he call it? Fast foo-"

"Breakfast is served!" Aang was startled as Sokka set a large, covered bowl in the center of the table.

"Finally!" Toph said as she threw her arms up in the air.

"What! It took me like, four minutes to pick up the food. It's fast!"

"Yeah, well, if it really was fast, we would've been eating already." Sokka glared at the earthbender as she smirked back at him.

"So whadja ya get?" Aang asked, seemingly ready to pounce at whatever came out of the bowl.

"Feast your eyes-ow!" Sokka yelped as Toph kicked him under the table. "Sorry. Today's breakfast will be…" Toph, Aang and even Momo looked closer at the covered bowl, waiting to dig in. "Root water worms!"

He lifted the lid to reveal a large bowl full to the brim with small, tan one-inch worms, still alive and writhing against each other. The sound they made was as a bowl of vomit being stirred combined with thousands of little clicks. Not surprisingly, Aang and Toph were frozen in place as the mass of worms continued to move about, oblivious to the fate Sokka had planned for them.

"What in the four elements is THAT!" Toph screamed, standing up and backing away a step.

"I already told you! Root water worms! Freshly thawed…" Sokka licked his lips. Aang noticed Momo carefully go up to the bowl to sniff the worms, when one of them nipped him on the nose. He yelped and scurried up to Aang, hiding behind his head.

"Okay, Momo doesn't like them, and he eats bugs all the time. What does that say for us, Sokka?"

"Whadya mean? I use to have them all the time. They're great!"

"I'm gonna puke just looking at them," Aang replied.

"Well, I'm not participating in your sick little fetish," Toph said, "and Katara's gonna give you hell for ruining our breakfast." Aang nodded.

"What did Sokka do?" Katara asked indignantly as she walked back to the table, almost catching the rest by surprise. She then froze in place as well as soon as she caught sight of the bowl.

"Can you believe this guy?" Toph asked. "He brought us-"

"Root water worms!" Katara's squeal made Toph cringe, and Aang could only stare dumbfounded when Katara clasped her hands together and a wide smile spread across her face. Her eyes seemed to twinkle, and the rest of her body almost shone.

"Freshly thawed," Sokka said with a triumphant smirk.

"Eeeee! You're the best big brother ever!" She gave him a quick hug, then said, "If they're just thawed that means they still have the food they ate before going into hibernation stored in their bellies!" She squealed again. The siblings then sat down and proceeded to pop a few worms each into their mouths. The squirming sound they made while just being in a bowl was nothing compared to the scrunching noise they emanated when being bit into. Sokka and Katara were all smiles, and Katara commented on their creamy, juiciness. Toph and Aang sat down in mild shock at the scene before them. Eventually, Toph commented, to which Aang readily agreed:

"They really are brother and sister, aren't they?"

--

-Heh, this is an old anime joke I felt was good for this series. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you know any good Sokka/Toph stories, pass 'em along. This pairing has really been doing it for me recently.


End file.
